People consume media content in a variety of formats. For example, people engage in a broad range of entertainment activities at different locations and venues, such as watching movies and playing video games at home, and going to movie theaters, theme parks and concert halls. Often, for a period of time, people retain memories of movie scenes, characters and songs, and fantasize about being a part of or reliving the events they have witnessed in movies or being the singer of a song they have listened to recently. In particular, children often wish to role play based on movies, and meet and be recognized by a character from their favorite movies.